


Wolf

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compares Avon to a wolf.  Probably owes something to William Blakes' "Tiger Tiger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>   **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
>  Previously published in 'Star Two' to accompany art by Leah Rosenthal.

[ ](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/hermitlibraryarchivist/media/Wolf_zpskygxwn71.jpg.html)

 

Night-dark hunter clothed in black,  
Snarling loner of the pack,  
Can we reach through dread of night  
To know the reasons why you fight?

Are there lives with yours connect,  
That you feel you must protect?  
Or, are you with heart of stone,  
Fighting for yourself alone?

Is there one that knows the art,  
To twist the sinews of your heart?  
Or will the seeker dare in vain,  
To know the sources of your pain?

Are there those who seek your death  
Whom you now hunt with frosted breath?  
Do you dread the light of day?  
Who's the hunter? Who the prey?

When the night's no longer fleet,  
When you reach that final sleep,  
Will you then lay down your head?  
Or will you stalk the night - undead?

 


End file.
